


Strike My Soul

by Angelicat2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreamscapes, Druid Keith (Voltron), Everybody Lives, Fanart, Galra Keith (Voltron), I Don't Even Know, Keith (Voltron) Has a Tail, POV Alternating, Parental Red Lion (Voltron), Quintessence Sensitive Keith (Voltron), Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Kievh was found 18 years ago by Macidus who was searching a ship wreckage in an outer system. He takes the baby to Haggar, convincing her that they must raise him to serve as one of their own.Only Kievh is given a mission to get the Blue Lion from Earth. It also turns out that humans have soulmates but the Galra don't. And Kievh just happens to be human enough to have a soulmate in the Champion. With a war to fight, anything can happen.
Relationships: Haggar & Keith (Voltron), Keith & Red Lion (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	1. Druid Sent to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Keith's name is Kievh for a reason. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**18 Years Ago...**

"High Priestess," the druid greeted her with a bow, her top druid named Macidus. He was in his druid drapes and mask, as required by her at all times unless they went undercover. No one must know the faces of her druids. It made her plans so much easier in the long run. Nearly 10,000 years of life gave her time to perfect her actions and choices, "I requested your time."

"I am aware," she spoke as she gazed at him from underneath her hood. They were in her lab, in the empty open area, "Do not waste time. I have work to do, as do you, I assume."

"Yes, Priestess," he stayed bowed, nodding his head down slightly, "I came to give you the reports."

"The Komar?"

"Not completed yet, Priestess," the druid didn't so much as twitch at her narrowed eyes, "As you are aware, we are having problems with the quintessence connection. None of us can figure out quite what to do as of yet. And I cannot make any promises of it being made any time soon."

"I see," she frowned as she glared to the side, where the device was being stored many floors down, a surprise that only she and her select few druids knew of. She knew Macidus was trustworthy, and that's why she was not mad. She was patient enough to wait this out. She had all the time in the universe to do so, regardless of what her lord demanded of her, "When will it be finished?"

"Possibly three decades," Macidus stated before standing straight, "But that is not all I have for you, My High Priestess. There was a ship wreckage outside of the quadrant S9-573. We checked it out and found this."

Macidus peeled away his robes, revealing a baby wrapped in scarlet cloth. The child was awake, staring at her with dark purple eyes. The baby made no sound as it peeked at her with large eyes. It was hardly over a year old, with light purple skin, slight fur on its features. Yellow tinted its sclera, and it had darker violet stripes on its cheeks, except for the one on its right side, which looked as if something intensely hot had pressed to the flesh there and seared into the skin. The child had pointed ears towards the top of his head, twisting this way and that at every sound. Glancing down, she could see a tiny tail poking through the cloth, small stripes that matched his left cheek, shaking this way and that way every so often. The baby made a tiny cry before gazing off to the side, mouth opening to show a pair of sharp fangs, in a set of two canine teeth on each side. From what she could see, its fingernails were blunt, but the nails would grow into claws later. A rather big tuff of black hair sat on top of his head, little bits sticking out behind his head.

If it had been another lifetime, Haggar would have said the baby was something cute.

"You have brought me a child?" She asked with a hiss in her voice. Macidus did not back down, "Why? Sent it off to the nursery where the rest go. Our orphans may become our next troops. I have no use or time for a baby."

"This is no regular child, High Priestess Haggar," he began before he shifted the baby to rest on the floor before their feet, "This one has...abilities."

Haggar raised an unseen brow as she stared at the child. It seemed normal, except for the fact that it was clearly a hybrid of some sort. She couldn't pinpoint his other half, but she didn't need to worry too much. She had seen hybrids before. There weren't many, as the Empire liked to keep themselves pure. Hybrids were seen as something less, a second-class citizen, if that. To bring this baby to her, Macidus must see something she wasn’t.

"What is so special about this one?" She asked with irritation in her voice. She had experiments to conduct. Macidus was holding her from them.

"When we arrived at the wreckage," Macidus began as he tilted his head to the child, "We did a scan. There were no indications of anything living in the ruins. While searching inside for salvageable materials, we found this child, wrapped up in this cloth, a knife at its front. A shield of red light was protecting it from being crushed by the metal beams warping around it. But that's not all, High Priestess."

Haggar blinked. What other surprises could this child hold? It was a bit interesting that the baby had survived the crash. And from what she could gather, the Red Lion may have chosen its newest and second paladin. A shield of red light was the lion's work. There was no other explanation for it. The Red Lion was ferociously protective of her paladins, known to go to great lengths to protect them. And if the lion could protect the child from so far away...that was unheard of. Even the paladins of old could not connect with their lions from galaxies away as this suggests...much less a tiny child...

Before her eyes, an orb of yellow floated to the child’s side, drifting up and down lazily. A piece of free-floating quintessence. They happened sometimes, something that bothered her to no end because they could not fix the area it was _leaking_ from.

The baby’s eyes turned to the orb somehow as if it had felt it there instead of seeing it. The pupils grew bigger as the baby made a strange noise, not unlike the last it had made a bit ago. Before she could blink, the yellow orb glowed before absorbing into the baby’s skin. The child’s being shifted, skin paling to a peach white color as the yellow in his eyes turned bone white. His ears and tail disappeared, becoming round ears closer to its chubby jaw as its teeth flattened, the canines barely sharp anymore. The hair and eye color stayed the same, along with the scar on his right cheek, although the stripe from his left disappeared.

Haggar had no clue what this species was. Had never ever seen anything like it.

“How is this child doing this?” She wondered as she glanced over the baby whose eyes snapped to her, staring intently at the finger she was pointing at him, “It clearly is not an Altean. The Alteans are long gone. None of you druids have this ability.”

“Precisely,” Macidus nodded as the baby made another sound, “It will be a strong and loyal servant of the Empire.”

“Hmmm,” Haggar stared the baby over. It was true, as this child held a lot of power in his body, now that she looked for it. No average being was able to shift like this, nor were they able to sense and use pure unfiltered quintessence and survive it. Even the smallest drop would kill. No, this child was special. The woman had no idea why, but the child could serve the Empire well, “Very well. We will raise this child as one of us, a druid in all ways. He’s to be educated on the most important things like our language, fighting, and piloting, for he will be part of something much bigger than just the elite circle of druids.”

“And the knife?”

“We will let him keep the blade,” Haggar waved a hand dismissively as she watched the tiny boy revert back to normal, seemingly at will, “I have no purpose for such simple weapons. Perhaps it will aid him in his loyalty to the Empire. Now, no one will know that he exists. No one besides you and I can know that this boy is alive. Not the others nor the commanders. Not even Lord Zarkon must know about this. He will ruin my plans if he is to know, and this little one can be our secret force.”

“Yes, High Priestess Haggar,” the druid bowed before picking the baby up in a loose, but experienced hold, “I will tell no one of this. The boy will be under my watch at all times.”

“Good,” she grinned under her hood, knowing the other couldn’t see it, “I’ll be monitoring the progress on him. When he is old enough, he will begin his training.”

“Yes, High Priestess,” Macidus bowed lower before pulling the boy back into his cloak, the dark purple material hiding the child as if it were not even there. Still, the boy made no sound as the cloth swallowed him up, “We will continue working on the Komar, and I will keep a close eye on the boy. _As Tiperv._ ”

The man switched to the tongue of the druids as easily as if he had been speaking it the whole time. Haggar watched him leave before staring at the door he had left from. No doubt the druid would go to the special quarters made for the highest druids, one place that was empty except for his room. The child would be safe and secreted there; However, Haggar needed to place some barriers on it just in case if the child could do other things. After all, her druids were masters of teleportation, and this was no different. The child may gain the ability. 

"As Tiperv indeed," she huffed before going back to the experimentation she was watching. 

**Present...**

Kievh woke to the word 'shiro' on his lips again. Sitting up, he rubbed his face as he glanced around. His room was bare to the bone, only having the basics like a small desk and tiny bathroom attached to the side. His bed was more comfortable than others, plush and firm with scarlet blankets. His outfit hung in the corner, long maroon robes draped over his white mask. The four eyes of the mask were staring at him as if they were alive. The red Voltron symbol sat above them on the forehead of the mask.

For many years now, Kievh had been dreaming of the word 'shiro.' He didn't know what he meant. He didn't know what it was. All he knew is that it was home, something or someone he could be safe with. Something or someone who was his other half. Or at least, that's what the dreams whispered to him. He never saw a face or anything to identify what that word meant. Just that since he was a baby, he had been uttering the word, in all the languages he knew. His first word was it, except that he had been too young to pronounce the 'r' so it sounded more like 'shiwo.' 

The others didn't know what that word meant either. He had asked Macidus, who had no clue. He hadn't wanted to bother High Priestess Haggar, as she was a busy woman. She had better things to do than watch over him as it was with the Empire trying to sustain itself. After all, she saw to him enough, making sure his training was going well and that he was learning and getting better.

By now, Kievh was strong enough to become a full-fledged druid. He may have been only 19, but he was powerful, easily matching up to the other druids. Only Macidus and Priestess Haggar were stronger, but they had experience, so he couldn't complain. Priestess was over 10,000, so of course he would not match up to her yet...he may never. He was skilled in the ways of the druids and he was good at fighting, swords being his favorite. And piloting-

'When will we fly again, my cub?' Red rumbled in his mind, warm like a campfire, 'It has been a while.'

'We'll go flying later today,' Kievh smiled as his lion sent back some images of flying about, "After I meet with High Priestess Haggar. She's probably checking in with my studies again, like usual. Last time, she watched me use my teleportation technique. This time, it's probably about the dialectic of Old Altean? I don't know...I'm not getting them right, I guess? It's hard to practice with no living people who speak it, you know, kitty?'

'It is,' a burst of sorrow flashed through her before she purred in his mind, 'Better get going, young one. Almost meeting time. I'll be here for you, my cub.'

"Thanks, Red," Kievh smiled again before going to his bathroom. A small mirror sat there, showing him his reflection as he removed his gloves from his hands. Kievh didn't normally take time to look at himself, not vain, but he did this time. Gazing into the mirror, he saw his dark eyes watching him back. His right ear twitched downward at the slight sound of water dripping. The thick scar on his cheek was rough and a darker brownish pink color, one that stayed the same no matter what form Kievh took on. It stretched from the corner of his right eye down to the curve of his jaw, one he had had since he was a baby, a sign he had survived something that was meant to kill him. He was still grinning, but the scar cut down far enough into muscles to prevent the right from moving up, making it lopsided. Kievh didn't mind, since no one ever saw his face anyway. A rule of the druids.

His tail flicked behind him, short furs bristling with anxiety. Kievh couldn't pin down why, but today felt like a big day. His ebony hair was all over the place, sleep head set in deep. He was a bit tired, but not as much as the days he trained relentlessly. Those days left him exhausted and ready to sleep for a whole week. His schedule was empty today, so he'd probably have a lot of time to take Red for a spin. 

He was in his black pants and shirt he always wore for bed, tight-fitting. He wore them under the druid outfit too, so there was no need to change. Standing in front of his outfit, he quickly dropped the robe into place before sliding the mask on. It always felt weird to hide his face, but he was used to it at this point. Making sure his blade hung to his belt on his side beneath the robe, easily within reach at a moment's notice, he took off for the meeting room. 

It was a small training room, one where the druids learned how to put up mental blocks and how to see into others' minds by tapping into their quintessence force. Keith himself was here sometimes, but not often as much as other druids. Keith was more into the physical exercises than mental ones.

"Hello, Red Paladin," the woman greeted him with a flat mouth, hood still covering her face, "I have a mission for you."

Keith perked up, ears shifting forward in interest as the woman smiled, a pointed tooth hanging out. Missions were rare and few for Keith, but he loved them with all his being. It was the only time he got to fly out of Central Command and see the universe by ways that weren't on a screen. Usually, they were retrieval missions where he picked up some supplies sitting somewhere. Other times, he had to pick up top secret people. And other times, he himself had to locate quintessence, an easy feat now that he knew how to find the stuff. He had harnessed the feeling he got since he was a baby, and now was one of the best when it came to hunting it down. Priestess Haggar knew it.

"I have gotten wind of the Blue Lion being located in the System X-9-Y," she spoke as her hand traced a beam nearby, claws sharp and slight magic at her fingertips, "And it is most important that you go there and retrieve the lion. Bring it back to me, and then you can go on more missions."

"Alright," Kievh nodded before tilting his head, something that was distinctly Galra in nature, but was easily passed off as the head tilt druids did, "Stealth or blending?"

"A bit of both will be necessary," she stated as she turned away from him, “Use the Red Lion to get there, and sneak in so no one sees you. But blend in with the local population. It seems you will not have a problem doing so.”

“Yes, High Priestess,” Kievh bowed slightly before he began to walk out of the room. When he was at the doorway, the older spoke and he paused.

“You’ll be needing your armor and things for this mission,” she spoke softly as she pulled out a container of raw quintessence, using her magic to teleport it to his hands, “It will possibly take months to do.”

“Okay,” Kievh raised a brow behind the mask. She had never sent him on a mission that went longer than three days at most. Bowing, he hid the small vial in his cape, within one of the various hidden pockets before switching to druid, “ _As Tiperv_.”

Walking through the halls, he began his way back to his room to collect his few supplies. Then he could go to Red. His armor and weapons were stored inside, along with enough food and water to last him a month, at most. He’d be on his own after that amount...but he should be able to make it to the planet before then...Red had a super fast flying speed, faster than all of the ships in their hands. He could-

Something tingled against his soul, making him pause. It felt a lot like his connection with Red...but stronger. Glancing around, his eyes landed on a person being dragged down the hallway. It was a prisoner, being led by four guards and a medical examiner...Ulaz? Kievh blinked as the group shuffled closer to him. He could see the full body-shudder the guards tried to hide, and he smirked. The druids had a reputation, one that left even the cruelest scared. No one messed with the druids. 

The prisoner though…

The man was...good looking, even with the dirt and blood crusted to his being like all prisoners did. Kievh never enjoyed watching them fight for their lives, for _entertainment._ But it...wasn’t part of his job. He rarely went out to watch the matches, and if he did, he stayed far in the back, shrouded in darkness so no one could see him. He hadn’t seen this prisoner up close before...but he has heard of him.

The Champion.

The man doesn’t look like a champion. He looks so ordinary and small compared to the other champions of the past. Like he could be crushed in two seconds flat. He’s bigger than Kievh himself, much more muscled and built, which makes sense. The half-Galra druid is much smaller than the others on board barring a few prisoners, something that only scared people more once they met his ferocity. What he lacked in size, he made up with speed and power.

Everyone knew it.

Except this man apparently. Kievh watched as the group wandered by him, the guards skirting around him. He almost snickered until he noticed that the human had not looked away from him. Blinking, he stared as the man's eyes widened momentarily before narrowing. Some type of warmth ran through Kievh as if his skin had been lit on fire. It was so similar to Red's connection. But...it wasn't her.

The man glared at him, hands clenching until they were white as chalk. Kievh tilted his head in confusion, not understanding this sudden hatred that was aimed at him. Was this man mad because he was a druid? Shouldn't he have been mad before this instead of indifferent? The feeling was still flowing through his veins. It felt like a fire was at his fingertips.

Grey eyes scorched him as the human huffed irritatedly. Kievh barely refused to look elsewhere in some type of misplaced shame. Why was he feeling ashamed because of a _prisoner_? Why did he even care about disappointing the human?

Because...Kievh was human himself? Or at least...that is what he could guess. He had heard High Priestess muttering about humans under her breath and he looked a lot like the man in his other form. The round ears, peachy skin, no extra fur other than his black hair, white sclera, and...no tail or claws. And like Kievh had said...he was good looking with a flatter nose that contained a scar. His fluffy bangs were beginning to fade to white.

The man glared at him, eyes narrowed even more before he looked away, like a dismissal. Kievh stared back, confused and...hurt? But...why? He had no reason to feel such a way from a...from a prisoner. He forced his eyes from the man, skating over to the doctor who continues to stand there. Solid yellow eyes watch him warily, but with much less fear than that of the guards. Made sense since Ulaz dealt with the druids on a daily basis. They did, after all, have healing abilities. Kievh himself has worked with the man. He was never one to speak out-of-turn, but he clearly cared about his patients.

He turned away, still able to feel the man’s eyes. Somehow, it is as if the man sees through his cloak to his knife that hangs there.

It bugged him enough that he used his teleportation, pulling on that energy that flashed through his gut. His being tingles from head to toe before he closes his eyes, pinpointing where he wishes to land. He luckily doesn’t have to figure where he will land, as they aren’t in a moving ship. He had made quite a few mistakes on that alone.

He lets the feeling flow through his body as space distorts enough that he disappears in a bright glow of red. Next, he pops into existence in his room. Quickly, he tosses his stuff together before speaking to his lion who rumbles worriedly.

“I’m okay, Kitty,” he laughs softly, though it’s half-hearted, “I just...Did you get anything from him?”

‘Sorry, cub,’ she whispers into his mind as he starts for her hangar, ‘All I could sense was hurt and dislike. Not much else was on him, my little one.’

“Hmmm…” He blinks before sighing, “I’ll figure it out later. It’s not like I won’t have time to think about it later. As it is, let’s go. We got a trip to go on. You ready, Kitty?”

‘Always,’ she snickers as he comes to stand before her. She settles on her legs, leaning forward to open up. As soon as the ramp comes down, he brushes his hand to the metal, grinning at the warmth that hits his chest. It’s not as strong as what had happened between him and the Champion, but it was more familiar and calming.

He loves his lion.

He settles into her cockpit, enjoying the feeling as she lets out a small rumble. His screen pops up as Macidus appears, in his druid wear.

“You are very lucky, Kievh,” the man tilts his head, “May your travels be victorious.”

“Yeah, I’ll have the Blue Lion in no time,” Keith grins back though he knows the other can’t see it before getting serious, “ _As Tiperv._ ”

“ _As Tiperv._ ”

The doors opened as Kievh sent his lion out of it. In no time, he was shooting out of the headquarters, zooming away in a speedy burst, lion going so fast that he was just a blurry streak. In their time together, they had figured out how to fly at nearly the speed of light. Only the Black Lion could go faster, going fast enough to teleport with her wings.

He wonders if he will see her, along with the other three.

‘Sisters,’ Red rumbles softly, ‘My sisters are missed.’

“We’ll get them back,” he grins before rubbing her dashboard, “I bet they’ve been lonely too.”

‘Good cub,’ the lion rumbles as she flies on, ‘I have it set to system X-9-Y. Eat and rest, my cub.’

“Okay,” the younger nods before he gets up. A moment passes he chuckles, “Just don’t overdo it. You might not be alive like I am, but you still need energy to function.”

‘Yes, yes,’ Red laughs like flames crackling around a campfire, ‘I will be careful. Take the bed that we have discovered.’

Kievh goes to the back. His lion may not be all that big, but she has hidden compartments, including a bedroom that he discovered over the years. In fact, it was one of the places he was most comfortable being in, and he often stayed inside there during the night. While his room was empty, his lion held a few more personal details like a few collected items or physical photos of things he had loved from his studies.

He sits down on the bed, feeling his body growing tired. His lion rumbles in his head before kicking up the heat in his room. He grins, removing his mask and cape before curling up in the bed that pops out more to give him room. He's always loved having warmth around him during sleep, like this. He remembers Macidus holding him when he was younger to get him to be quiet. He used to cling to the man's arm, huffing and sending sparks at the older until he gave up with an exaggerated sigh.

Hugs were wonderful, but he doesn't get them often, and never physically. The best he can get is when Red hugs his mind while he wraps himself in blankets. He loves it so much.

He drifts to sleep, not even bothering to eat. He drifts and drifts until he's back in the hall. He sees the other...the Champion who marches by him. Only, this time, he leans to the side, closer to Kievh's front. He's tall enough to lean over him, face angry.

"Leave me alone," he growls back before he yanks slightly on the guards' arms, "I will not be connected to someone like you."

Kievh tilts his head up to look right at his face, luckily he still has his mask on. Before he can speak, the other's hand lights up bright purple. The guards let him go in their shock. The taller steps closer, making him tense up. He readies himself for an attack which comes as the man jumps at him, arm slashing at him. Kievh doesn't even flinch as he disappears only to reappear behind the human who snarls at him, twisting around.

"You are not my soulmate!" He screams before smashing his fist at him. The younger druid dodges, feeling the heat near his jaw before moving away, "You won't have my mind. You can't have my soul! Fuck you! Now leave me alone! You bastards already took my arm, what the fuck else do you want!"

Kievh ducks quickly as the man jumps at him. A moment passes one of the guards grabs him, putting a power-prevention bracelet on his arm before leading him away. The other struggles for a second before sending him a look of disgust.

"I won't hesitate," he snarls lowly, eyes hard as steel as the guards cuff him, "I don't care if I have to get rid of you, I won't allow another monster to wander around free. You're all murderers."

Kievh opens his mouth to protest when the dream warps, red flames curling around the edges. He wakes to a messy bed, breath coming out hard as he shivers.

" _Kcuf,_ he curses in the druid tongue, rubbing his aching forehead before feeling Red's worry, " _M'i yako Der. Knaht uoy._ "

The lion rumbles, understanding his druid. She had helped him become fluent in it after all. He rubs his eyes, sighing before lying back some.

"What is a soulmate?" He asks his lion after a moment in the common Galric language, "Why did the Champion say that? Was that just a dream? It felt so real, Kitty."

'I do not know,' the lion confesses softly, 'I have never seen such a connection up close before.'

"Yeah," he nods before wrapping up more, "He hates me. What if...what if he tries to kill me?"

'No one will harm my cub,' Red growls in warning, 'They shall face my wrath if they so much as touch you, my paladin.'

"Heh," Kievh laughs, "I love you too, Red. More than anything."

'Very good cub," she rumbles back before purring, 'Food. You must keep up your strength, my paladin.'

"Yeah, yeah, mom," Kievh rolls his eyes happily, "Thank you."

'Always,' she laughs before a food storage compartment opens. He knows his favorite food is inside since he snuck it in just cycles ago. He loves this lion, really, 'Shower after.'

"But-"

'I dump your ass out if you don't,' she grumbles, emphasizing the (fake) threat by playing a picture of him actually getting dropped out of her mouth, 'Eat, shower, pilot, chat.'

"Okay, okay, bossy, Kitty," he shakes his head, "Just tell me if we have issues."

She rumbles before he gets down to business, eating one of the salty protein bars that tastes fucking amazing after his last day of nothing. All too soon, he gobbles down three more before taking a nice (steaming) hot shower that makes his Galra form come out, ears enjoying the spray. The fur on them sticks to his head as he bathes them.

He eventually gets out, going to the compartment that holds his suit. It's the suit of old, taken from the past Red Paladin long ago. It has accents of purple and the Empire's symbol. He quickly puts it on before sliding into Red's seat.

"I'm here now."

…..

It takes a whole week and a half to get to the X-9-Y system.

He almost misses the planet, but he does see it in time. It’s actually very pretty with lots of blue and green and white clouds around it. Kievh has never seen such a place as this, not in all of his studying and traveling. It looks nice really.

Too bad he wasn’t going to get a tour of the place. It was his home planet, or at least, his human side’s planet. They never had info on this part of the galaxy. Kievh very much doubts that they’ve even had space travel here, if what the Champion had been rumored to have claimed when he was first captured was true.

“Let’s go in,” he stares at the planet, enjoying the sight as Red drops them in. Kievh takes control, steering them to whatever he’s feeling as energy grips his chest. It must be the lion that he's searching for. He flies fast enough that no one will detect him before he notices where the energy hits the hardest. He rushes for it, landing in the middle of a desert.

‘There’s a small structure just a bit from us,’ Red rumbles as he glances out the window, ‘Perhaps you should check it out, my cub.’

“Okay,” he nods before grabbing up his blade, since it had been scattered to the floor in his awe of the planet, “I’ll let you know if it’s safe. Keep your shield up.”

‘Bossy, bossy.’

“Yeah, yeah,” he rolls his eyes, moving forward before also grabbing a gun from the weapon’s rack, just to be safe, “See you soon.”

He leaves the lion’s cockpit, strolling down to the jaws. The ramp comes down as he steps out, heat slamming into him. A moment passes before he grins, enjoying the sun on his face before he shifts, letting his human form come out. This isn’t his most comfortable form, but he’d need it on this planet.

He already misses his ears, but he moves on, sneaking his way to the cabin.Getting to the main door, he peeks inside to see that the place is open and empty. The glass is broken and chipped in places. The door sits a bit off on its hinges. He grabs the door handle, wiggling it until it pops open.

'I'm going inside,' he tells his lion in his head before he steps into the cabin. It's...comfy and small but somehow spacious at the same time. There's a thin layer of dust on everything and thin white blankets over the windows. The walls have cracks and the table isn't a table? It's bricks with a board on it, random stuff scattered on top and below it. He glances at one of the papers, not understanding the language. Looks like he'd have to learn whatever this planet spoke.

He quickly checks the rest, finding a kitchen and a bathroom. On his way out of the kitchen, he sees the stairs which he takes up to an attic space. It's warm up there, and there's a big bed in there. The room smells interesting and good, and he starts to relax. 

"No one's here, Kitty," he grins softly, "Think we should make this our headquarters?"

'Yes,' Red mutters back to him before she brushes his mind like a cat rubbing against him, 'Good place. Safe. Language?'

"Yeah," Keith nods before he leaves the attic, "I want to learn the language here. I need to blend in."

'I will look, my cub,' she purrs before a soft noise is heard, reassuring Kievh that she is hacking into the planet's systems to get the languages. It may take a while to get them so he goes to the kitchen. Everything is stale or half molded it seems, but the place is mostly empty of food. 

Whoever was last here left this place to sit for a long time.

He grabs a plate, holding onto the ceramic before he sees a few canisters for water. He carefully takes one into hand, feeling the weight of the liquid inside. Opening it, he sniffs the stuff, not noticing much. Taking a tiny sip, he blinks before deciding it is water for sure. A moment passes before he holds the plate better.

'Cub, it seems that there are around 6,000 languages on this planet.'

Kievh nearly drops the plate in his shock. He saves it at the last second.

"What!" He shouts in surprise, putting the plate down carefully, "6,000! Why! What!"

'This is strange,' Red hums, 'Humans are strange.'

"But...6,000 languages!" The younger waves his hands before shaking his head, "Why does one planet have that many! Red, I've only ever seen a dozen, at most! I'm not going to learn all 6,000 in the time I have!"

'It's fine,' the lion purrs in his mind, 'You can learn the language of the region. Most seem to speak something called English here."

"Hmmm," he blinks before he glances down at the counter. On the plain surface, a book sits open. He gazes at the text, not understanding it, "Is this English?"

'No,' he can practically feel the lion shaking her head, 'That is in another language.'

"What language?" Kievh tilts his head, seeing the fancy yet thin symbols. They were so opposite of the Galra common language which was bulky and mysterious. He kind of wanted to learn it now.

'Japanese,' his lion rumbles softly as he presses his hand to the book. It feels well-worn but cared for. He doesn't know who would leave it here but...it was hand-written. He flips the pages until he closes it. The cover is in leather, with stars and a moon on the cover. He already likes it.

"I'm going to learn English and Japanese," the druid speaks up as he starts for the door, "And while I search, I'll fix up the house. Looks like my quintessence powers will come in handy, huh, Kitty?"

Red nods silently in his head before he walks outside. She's ready for him, ready to start the language learning. He's ready to learn.


	2. The Desert: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kievh has made it to Earth, ready to explore to find the Blue Lion. He finds some interesting stuff and learns more about his human side's planet while doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still on this fic! I'm just so distracted by everything and have the attention span of like...almost 0.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Keith," Kievh speaks, trying out the English tongue. It feels...strange? Less guttural than the Galran he was used to and stronger than the druid he spoke. He frowns, brows pulled down as he stares at the book he had found on the makeshift table. There in red ink was a circle on the word ‘Keith’ which he now knew was a name, “Keith.”

He pauses, tilting his head.

He liked it, liked how it sounded in his mouth. 'Keith' was so like his name that he’d probably respond to it. As he had found out from Red, his name was going to stick out like a sore thumb in this place. No one named their kids 'Kievh' here, but 'Keith' was a prime name.

“Keith,” he tries again before grinning, “You think that works, Kitty?”

‘Keith,’ Red hums softly before brushing against his mind, ‘Good.’

"Keith it is," he smirks before going to the nearest plant by the window. It was a...cactus? He's never seen any that looked so cute but sharp. He wants to just rub his thumb along the side, but he's already tried that twice so far, only to get poked, "This is like the plants on the home planet. Remember, Red? With spikes and less water."

'It hardly rained on Daibazaal,' the lion nods in agreement. They were one month into their search, so she was currently hidden in a nearby cave system. It was just off to the side, where no one would search for her. She mainly used their mental link to communicate with him, though he was prone to taking her out for a ride every now and then, 'And when it did, one had to be careful.'

"I wish I could have seen it," he sighs softly, ear flicking to the side, "I think I would have liked it. I love the heat."

'I am heat,' Red teases back as he scoffs, 'Love me?'

"Duh, always," Keith nods before shrugging, putting the plant to the side before staring at the window which was cracked, "Think I can fix this?"

'Duh,' she mutters back, sending a purr at him, 'I have taught you how.'

"You're right," he agrees with a grin, "Here goes nothing."

He presses his hands to the glass. He concentrates on the feeling of the smooth but old glass under his fingers. As a druid, he’s always learned that everything was connected. That if one source is to be fixed, another must be used. As much as they were taught to, Kievh didn’t like to use other living things unless strictly necessary. So more often than not, he used his own or in this case, turned his own into another source to fix his original source. He could feel his palms heating up as the glass began to melt. There would be a red glow to it if he were looking, but he felt confident in his abilities. Head Priestess always said that he showed exceptional skills with his work and he believed it.

Seconds later, he let it cool down. Glancing at it, he grins at seeing it whole. Already, the air feels different than before. He glances around, seeing the other glass windows he’s already fixed. He’s been going at his own pace, knowing that doing them all at once would wear him down too much.

"So, I think I should fix the door next," Keith glances at it, still seeing it hanging off the hinges slightly. A small gap on the bottom had more space to the right. When he had inspected it, it seemed that old age had caused the top and middle hinges to warp. He could easily do the same thing here, but add in his telekinetic hold so it didn't melt downwards. That would be a mess.

'Okay, cub,' Red snickers before brushing against his mind, 'But then you need to eat and study.'

"I know," he groans softly before grinning, "Thanks, Kitty."

A purr runs through his head as he gives in and goes to the door. He quickly fixes the door, feeling it shift to better sit there as the hinges melt into the correct shape. When he stops and glances around, he can't help but feel...comfortable? Amazed? Happy? He doesn't know. But he does know that he likes it here. He can't stay, not when he needs to serve his Empire and the druids but maybe...he could visit again? Earth was kind of nice.

'Come, cub,' Red mutters in his mind, 'Learn more Japanese?'

"Okay," he nods before leaving the shack and going to their hiding spot. He quickly climbs into the lion, grabbing some rations to eat on the way, along with some coyote meat he had cooked himself recently. He actually liked it, especially on the more rare side. But then again, he was Galra. He was still growing and needed lots of protein. Back home couldn't afford to feed them this much meat so he was having a good time with it.

He felt kind of bad for the coyote though, even though he knew it wouldn't survive anyway. It was already starving and old, but not diseased. He gave it a quick death, something that was a needed act. The poor thing couldn't even decide if it wanted to attack him or run far away.

"We ready?"

Red rumbles before her screens turn on slowly, so as to not blind him. His eyes were adjusted to pitch darkness, after all. He takes his seat, typing on the dashboard before those symbols show up, like the ones in the book. Kievh's still taking his time to adjust to the language so he's not that far into understanding it. But he's okay in English, learning that much faster. He'll be fluent in it in another two months if he studies hard the whole way. Macidus and High Priestess Haggar would be proud.

The letters change as he learns how to put the symbols together to create words. He sounds them all out and before he knows it, three Earth hours have passed.

"I'm going to do some exercise," he tells Red before rubbing his face. He's not sure how much this session has helped him learn Japanese. He knew he could give up on it and focus on better, more important things. He _should_ give up on it but…

He can't. Something draws him to the language as if it were a pure quintessence signal. He wants to learn it. He _needs_ to learn it. He **_has_** to learn it.

So he spends the rest of the day practicing with his blades and even the gun. He sucks at shooting, never hitting the target like he wants. He makes the targets himself, from his own quintessence. He can tell if one gets hit and it never does with the gun in his hands.

Oh well, he's always been better at knives and swords than anything else. Guns were not his forte, and never would be. Spears and lances weren't very good, but javelins were okay. The knives, however, were used for the same purpose as the guns. 

He shouts as he throws one of his regular knives. It sails through the air, hitting his small target straight on. He grins, tossing one behind him at the target Red sends his way before another one joins it, making the target fall. 

He can do this in his sleep.

"We'll see if we can find Blue tomorrow," he says before flinging another knife from his tail. The blade is his own, the one he had been found with. He was good with it, and here wasn't different as it sank into the target with precise accuracy. Even though his druid suit didn't allow his tail out, he was well-practiced with it. It was like another limb, a useful tool. He was nearly the only druid with one, being a half-breed and all, "But for now, I want to learn more about Earth. Wanna go for a ride, Kitty?"

'Never thought you'd ask,' Red teases as he shakes his head. Warm flames curl around him as he grins, 'I love you.'

'Love you too,' he echoes in his mind, already heading back for her ramp.

…..

It's three months in when he runs into trouble. 

He's out hiking, searching for the Blue Lion when he rubs his face. As a human, he sweats a lot more than he does in Galra form. His Galra form is made to withstand the painful heat, coming from intense, desert-faring people who had to survive harsh climates. Clearly, his human side is not made like that since he's sweating like he went swimming and his legs already feel the burn after hours - only _hours_ \- of searching. He's been from cave to cave system but no luck. He can't pinpoint the energy's location and at this point, he's beginning to think the damn lion is hiding from him on _purpose_. 

He's not egotistical. He's realistic. But this was annoying him because _damn it he wanted to be in his Galra form but who knows if someone could be out here to catch him and call in the authorities._ He didn't need people on his tail, literally and metaphorically. As he knew now, humans didn't look like him in his Galra form, and as he suspected, they didn't know about other beings. Their Earth technology is primitive too. Why the hell would his Galra parent ever come here to have him with a human? He was just...confused. 

He was so into his thoughts that he didn't hear the noise at first. At the mouth of the cave, he stopped. It was the perfect spot to soak up the sun. Finally, he heard it, a shaking hissing sound. He raises a brow, not sure if he's hearing something. He tilts his head, clearly hearing it before something darts for his foot. Keith lets out a shout of shock, stepping back. Something latches onto his foot, pain bursting into the limb.

He can't prevent his transformation, falling to the ground with a cry. He grabs onto the rocks, stopping himself from getting injured more. In his pain, he snaps his tail like a whip at the thing on his ankle. The object pops off of his leg with a wounded hiss.

Kievh grabs his leg as he gazes at the thing. It's long and brown-grey with fangs not like his. It lies there on its side, hissing softly. It's rear end doesn't move, just its head wiggles a bit. Its fangs flash as it lets out another sound.

" _Kcuf,_ " he curses in druid, seeing some blood dribble from the wound. Before he's aware of it, he peels his ruined boot off. The area is beginning to swell, skin looking slightly bruised a darker color. Two puncture marks are visible as fire licks along his shin. A pained grunt leaves him as he clenches it.

What the hell was happening? What the fuck was that thing? Was it poisonous? This feeling couldn't be Red, could it?

'It is a rattlesnake,' she mutters in his mind, 'You must use the quintessence you were given, my cub.'

So it was serious. Kievh takes out the vial, popping it open before calling for the yellow substance. He feels the tug in his gut as some turns into floating particles, as they begin to float to him. He has it settle onto his burning skin, right over the puncture marks. Usually, one would use medication at the heart, but quintessence was different. 

Instantly, he feels the change. His purple flesh heals, the swelling going down some. The wounds seal themselves, becoming whole as he breathes out softly. He almost sags forward in relief but his attention quickly goes to the snake.

It hisses before wiggling again, unable to get to its belly. Still, only its front end moves and Kievh begins to think that he accidentally hurt it with his tail. He's proven correct seconds later when he taps it with his tail. The snake makes another sound before curling part of the way. 

"Oh, did I accidentally break something?" He frowns before picking it up carefully. He holds it just below the jaws, making sure it doesn't bite before concentrating on feeling its lifeforce. Right where he snapped his tail, a large crack is in his quintessence, not leaking but not whole either, "I'll fix it. Sorry, guess we surprised each other."

He pulls the raw quintessence to him again, feeling the tug as the stuff goes into the scales. A moment later, the snake relaxes, tail wagging a bit as it makes that sound again, a rattle on its tail.

"This is why I hate human ears," Kievh shakes his head before using his magic to gently place the snake down a bit from his feet. It slithers off with a tongue-flick at him, "I can't hear shit with them. And now I need new clothes because this boot must have hit something on my way down."

Red snickers in his mind, which he rolls his eyes at.

"Yeah, yeah," his tail flicks to the side as he sighs, "I saw some clothes in my size back at the shack. Am I good to come back?"

Said lion nods in his head so he teleports himself back to the cabin. He's not far out, having just searched the cave systems miles away. As soon as he appears, he sits down on the couch.

It's still a lumpy sofa, but he thinks he'll leave it. It doesn't need to be fixed like that giant crack along the wall does-

'Do not dare,' Red growls in his mind, the sensation of her tail thumping against his brain flaring, 'I will knock you out. Rest.'

"Okay, okay," Kievh puts his hands up in surrender, "I'll stay here."

'Good cub,' the lion purrs in his head before curling around his whole body, 'My cub.'

"Your cub," he agrees before spotting the starry moon book on the table. He grabs it quickly, leaning back once he gets it, "I'm going to try this."

Red rumbles, not stopping him as he peels open the first page. The handwritten Japanese looks elegant still, though he's beginning to understand the symbols. He's not completely fluent in it, not like he is in English now, but he does understand most of the writing.

_Dear diary,_

_I guess I needed to get this to write in? Or at least, my therapist said so. It's not that I'm an angry person. 祖父 raised me better than that. I'm a very patient guy, but...I don't know. Maybe my therapist made me get this because I'm in denial? It's just...Why? Why does everything always crash down for me? I've been optimistic about everything my whole life. I've been patient. But...this is dumb, I'll come back later to this…_

_Takashi Shirogane☆_

Kievh blinks, tilting his head.

"Did I read that right?"

'Almost,' she nods before pointing out his mistake, '祖父 means grandpa.'

"Huh…" He raises a brow, "So his parents didn't raise him? That's something we have in common."

Darkness swirls in his chest. His parents were a sore subject, even in his thoughts. He didn't know either of them, but they must have abandoned him to die in that ship. Macidus had never been shy about telling him of the ship wreckage, how there was no one besides him inside the crushed ship when they searched.

Had they left him there on purpose? Why? If they did, was it because they didn't want him? Was it because he was a half-breed? Did they cause the wreck so he'd die? Did they hate him? Was he so worthless and broken that they didn't love him enough to-

'I am here,' Red speaks up, chasing the pain away from his thoughts. He can practically feel her pressing against his chest, nose brushing his throat. Instantly, calmness goes through him, 'I am here, cub. I love you, my little paladin. You are my cub. Forget about them. They do not deserve such a good cub.'

"Thanks, Kitty," Kievh chokes out, ears folding back as his tail swishes around. His eyes feel a bit damp, "I love you too. You saved me. You're here for me. I know that. Thank you."

'Always,' she mutters before wrapping up around him, 'Never leave you. Protect.'

"I'll protect you too," he grins back fondly before sighing. A second passes before it hits him, “Wait! Shirogane. Shiro.”

‘Oh, Shiro,’ Red purrs softly in his mind, ‘The word you whisper in your mind. It seems to mean white.'

White…huh…he stares back at the Shiro part.

しろ

Maybe it was a coincidence. 

"I'm going to read more."

He flipped the page in the book.

_Dear diary,_

_I'm back. It's been a week, and I'm...closer to accepting it. I haven't told my 彼氏 yet but I need to. It's not that I don't trust him with this. I know he'll help me. But...I...I don't want to be a burden. He asked me what's wrong yesterday. I didn't tell him yet. How can I tell him this? We've been together since the cadet days. I really care about him even though he is not my soulmate. I think I can settle down with him here. I want to settle down with him, to be with him. God, I think I even want to 嫁ぐ him. He's kind and sweet, but...Should I tell him? I don't know why I'm hesitating..._

_Takashi Shirogane☆_

“What were those two things?” Kievh tilts his head before staring at them. He doesn’t know what they mean.

‘彼氏 means boyfriend,’ Red points out before going to the next, ‘嫁ぐ means marry.’

“Well, I know of marriage,” he shrugs softly before sending her an image back of the ceremonial marriages he has read about and seen, “But I have no idea of what a boyfriend is. Is it an Earth thing?”

‘It seems to be a term for someone who is with another person before marriage,’ Red hums softly in his head, ‘Seems like it’s a serious matter but not like the usual marriages we know. They are courting.’

“Oh, courting!” Kievh’s tail vibrates as he understands, “That’s what it is. Is their courting different here?”

‘It would seem so,’ she pauses for a moment, ‘There’s so many traditions here.’

“Like the languages,” he frowns, glaring off to the side, “Still. 6,000! _Kcuf. Yhw!_ ”

'It is so diverse,' Red chuckles before carefully pressing closer on his right side. He can actually feel the heat on his right cheek as if she was placing her hot nose on him. Kievh sighs happily, soaking it up. His face couldn't normally feel that sensation there, but Red was able to get it working.

Before he could get lost in it, he pulls the book closer. The next set of pages look annoyed and scratchy now.

_Dear diary,_

_I know why I didn't want to tell him now! Because he's starting to change how he acts around me. I'm not fragile! I get that he's scared and worried about me, but he's not the one living with it! He's not the one in pain like I am. Just because I have this...this 病...I can make my own choices! If I want to ride my hoverbike out into the desert, that's my choice. If I want to go on a mission to space, it's my choice. If I want to do stunts off of cliffs, it's my choice. Why won't he see that? He's just coddling me and it's...I…_

_I don't hate it. I'm not angry at him. I get why he's freaked out. He's scared because I'm wasting away into nothingness. I'm scared too, scared of what will happen. Soon enough, in less than a decade, I'll no longer be able to do anything for myself. I just...I don't want him to have to witness that. I have a career, a relationship, a job I love. But...all good things must come to an end, I guess. I don't know...I'm just tired._

_I bet this diary is tired too so I'll come back at a later date._

_Takashi Shirogane☆_

"What is wrong?" Kievh raises a brow, "What happened?"

'He has a disease,' Red frowns in his mind, sadness flaring into her mind, 'Cosmos-sister will be sad when she hears.'

"Wait, what disease?" He asks before the rest of the words hit, "Wait! This will be the Black Lion's paladin?"

'If he lives,' Red mutters softly back into his mind, brushing her tail against him, 'I can sense an energy about the book and words. Cosmos-sister will greatly appreciate him but...it is hard.'

"Hard?" Kievh frowns before blinking, "Huh?"

'Hard to lose one's paladin, to lose one's heart,' a long mourning keen comes from her as Kievh grips his head. A flash of fire lights up the sky, ash raining on a destroyed city. Two shadows stand before each other before a flash streaks across his vision. The larger shape is suddenly to the back, the smaller shape collapsing to the ground.

Pain spikes through his chest as fire strikes at the large form who killed her pala-

Kievh snaps out of it at the last second, holding onto his face. He grounds himself before turning to Red who is silent now.

"Red?"

No response.

'Kitty?' He asks quietly in his mind, feeling her absence, 'You...okay?'

'Sorry, cub,' she speaks brokenly back to him, 'It still hurts, my little paladin. I lost him to the previous Black Paladin and I will not suffer again.'

"Him? Who was he?" He sends back his love and support, feeling her calm like angry flames down to embers, "And who hurt him?"

'He was my first paladin. A powerful Altean alchemist who was kind and gentle,' she smiles nostalgically in his mind, 'He forged us, gave us life as we are. He became my chosen one until he passed. I...I could not save him.'

"Red," he frowns, "That was not your fault. You could not have done anything else."

'I know,' she mutters quietly before shaking her head, 'He was almost as stubborn as my cub…'

Kievh can feel her hesitation. He doesn't say anything, only allows her to collect her thoughts.

'I fear a repeat,' she speaks brokenly before she wraps around him like a blanket, 'You two...share a connection but I worry. He nearly got you, my paladin. I cannot lose you. Not now.'

"You won't," he reassures his lion, wishing he could pet her physical foot. A moment of silence echoes around them before he finally asks what he's been wondering since forever, "Red, why...why did you save me? I mean, baby me?"

'Fire spirit,' Red speaks up, 'I felt you and had to help. You remind me of my first. Kindred spirits, deserving of my lifeforce. Similar quintessence.'

"Red," Kievh grins, chest hot with happiness, "Thank you. I will be careful. I will fight. You will not lose me."

A moment passes before she agrees.

"I'm going to sleep with you," he breathes out slowly, "This book can wait."

She purrs in his mind as he teleports into her cockpit. He rubs his hand against the other's dashboard.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispers to her before hearing her rumble, "I am yours and you are mine."

…..

He doesn't pick up the book for another month. By the time that he does, he's figured out that the energy is much further away than he had been searching. Red could not locate the Blue Lion either for some reason.

He takes the time to read more.

_Dear diary,_

_I got out of the house today. I drove to the cliffs, and something felt like it was missing? The sunset was beautiful, the world lit up in pinks and oranges. It was so perfect but it felt...unreal. I felt like someone should have been there with me. But the crazy thing is...I didn't feel like it should have been him. Adam (my boyfriend) hardly ever takes rides with me. He's not a big fan of hoverbike rides like I am. I felt like someone should have been with me, someone I should have met? Maybe my soulmate?_

_It's not like I would ever cheat on Adam. I do love him, but...I want to meet the person who makes my other half. Platonic soulmates exist. We already promised to each other that we would be with each other regardless of finding our soulmates. It just feels like another presence should have been there. Like I was meant to have a conversation with someone. Maybe I'm too ungrateful. I don't know…_

_Oh, I did meet someone though. He was a nice man, someone who had helped me when my bike died out in the middle of nowhere. Guy said he was a firefighter for the nearest station. He sure seemed more like a mechanic honestly. I wonder if I'll see him again…_

_Takashi Shirogane☆_

Kievh's ears slid forward. It wasn't often that he mentioned other people. This guy must have left an impression on him to be mentioned in the book. 

Kievh flips the page with his tail, careful of ripping the paper before he dives into the next entry. 

_Dear diary,_

_We got into a fight today. It's not the first time it's happened, but it's the first time we've actually had to spend time away from each other. It's all so ridiculous. He got mad at me because I didn't tell him I was taking a mission to Mars. This is why I didn't tell him. He likes to bombard over my choices because he thinks I'm too weak!_

_Patience yields focus, Shirogane…_

_I'm going to come back with a clean slate. In the meantime, I'm over at the Holt's house. They're always willing to have me over and I need it now._

_Takashi Shirogane☆_

He quickly turns to the next page. He's getting hooked and wants to know more.

_Dear diary,_

_I'm back. I've had time to cool down and I get it now. We both made mistakes. I'm going to spend the next few days here, but I'm going to make Adam and me sit down and talk this out. There has to be a happy medium here. I guess we'll find it...maybe…_

_So I'm going to take a walk around the neighborhood, clear my head and just relax. Be back in a few hours._

_Takashi Shirogane☆_

Kievh twists the page, ear flicking at the small draft that catches it. His attention goes back to the book.

_Dear diary,_

_I think I saw that man again. The firefighter guy was outside someone's home in the neighborhood, rescuing a cat from the tree outside. I thought those were only stories but I guess not._

_He literally pulled up a ladder, climbed up the tree, got the black cat, and brought it to the girl beneath it who was crying for her pet. I didn't interact with him but I'm sure he saw me. His interaction with the younger girl was interesting. Maybe he also has a kid at home. He seemed to understand what to do._

_Onto other news, Matt (one of the Holts, and my close friend) has been nothing but supportive. He came in when I got back, which now he’s doing crazy stuff over there to the s-_

Kievh stares at the long pen mark left behind. A moment goes by before he frowns and continues on. The next writing is so different and in English that he knows it’s not Takashi’s writing at all, even though it was done in the same pen.

_Look at it! Shirogane’s actually using a diary! Since when? Shiro, you didn’t tell me you had a diary-_

Another switch this time as Takashi began to write in English too.

_Ignore this guy, he’s just weird like that. Besides, he can’t read Japanese so my diary is safe. Anyway, I better go do something with this book before Matt tries to translate it with his shitty program._

_Takashi Shirogane☆_

The star next to his name was sloppier than normal, probably because he had less time to write it. Kievh shakes his head, nearly laughing at their tricks. Matt seems like a good friend, someone Shirogane could depend on. Kievh sets the book down, happy to stop on a happy note. Looking outside he notes that it’s getting dark. He sighs, ready to sleep.

‘I’m going to sleep, Kitty.’

‘Okay,’ Red purrs in his mind, ‘Sleep well, cub.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Keith is Kievh, he is in Galra form.
> 
> When Keith is Keith, he is in human form. Hopefully, I will remember this akfljsdfdjsksjkf

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, no clue when I may update this. I'm just scattered between college, family, and other stuff. Also, I promise that Shiro will improve. The poor guy thinks he's bound to a 'soulless' druid so...


End file.
